Alxerion
ALXERions (Advanced Legion of Xazanian Entities Regime), (unofficially the Alphans - The Saints) are the race of people that are extremely powerful in all, but they are a bit weaker than a deity. Alphans came from the Zaragor, the planet neighboring Xazania. They have the power of Pseudo-Immortality, as well as divine strength and magics. They are one of the Xazanian races who were competing on other powerful races, such as the Zelarians (the Beastmasters, which the leader is Revirugus Zerum), Habvenbergs (the Aviants, the leader is Havi Ai'hjekov) and The Forjles (The Pollutants, led by Ak-thur'kas Liikh). Their only allied group are Halzamerians (The Knights. Their leader is Zafkrogn Dhimeirann Hajkronz), and once ruling... The Solar Kingdom (ruled by Ur-za'jan Zurai'an, but then killed by Gerssick). Though many civilians in BlueHearts (or other personnels) managed to follow Nerium. In Gielinor, he was disapproved to this situation, yet, he told to his followers to follow Saradomin or Guthix (yet most does not prefer the other ones) rather than him, implying that Alxerions follow the mentioned deities. Encivils Persons acquainted with the Alphans are called Encivils. Encivils are more powerful species than humans but weaker than an Alxerion. They are born with natural magics (though some of them are hired humans upgraded). Most notable encivils are Leivens (Xazanian language Lai' vien meaning 'warrior') and Ravienaeis (Ravienn'ei, meaning magicians). Note that Encivils are not immortals unlike Acztec (and above) Alxerions which is. Varieleis 'Varieleis ' ('Varie', defines lady, woman and '-eleis' meant, a group) is a subclan/group of females working in the Alphans in certain missions. Though, Varieleis' ranks are limited, as a head of the subclan reaches only a maximum of being a Nezzen Harvek (Master Captain). Varieleis was created by the Supreme General Gerssick V.Zarkon yet founded by Ezk. Kai-Yusav Naihara and Alicia Traezier II, now was Hvk. Leaviel Qeiarov Zeryon. Their known place where they reside was in DarkSlate City (another place conquered by the Alxerions). It was written in Chapter 10 of the Alphans' Quest:Zappen City where Aczerevonn Coordinate Remvern Zirlight said that most of Varieleis went to DarkSlate to train assassination by Netrites found there. Halzamerians The Halzamerians (The Knights) are one of the Xazanian groups whom is told by Alkhrus as 'a tree stem' that the tree was implied as the Alxerions and the stem is the Halzamerians itself due they follow only one person and that is Alkhrus. It is being headed by Zafkrogn Dhimeirann Hajkronz at 785, and Gjeraiviah Zarkon as the coordinate general. Lifespan Generally according to Alkhrus, the Alxerions are not totally immortal and most of all, not cosmic beings as well as not being Xazanians in contrary to their group name acronym. In his explanation, they are humans who became celestial beings by Alkhrus himself, thats why they cannot show themselves in public and they can also get out of Zaragor into space without any gears, thats why they can go from Zaragor to Xazania in any time. They are physically immortal, but their lifespan are being reduced as their magical power are increasing. When their magical power is at maximum, an Alxerion divides into more Alxerions. Species such as the Forjles, Zelarians, and Habvenbergs and even cosmic being can hurt them. A Kzhralqaz (Supreme General) can live up to 3000 years,including to the Supreme General's life before its final promotion. When it dies, it will divide into 7 Alxerions with a minimal rank of a Serevone. Ranks Alxerions' ranks also follow the military ranks. Category:Races and Species